International Women's Day
by Lhyaran
Summary: To save so many, what is a hero willing to do. KiGo
1. Mission Impossible

**~o0o~**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"Miss. Possible, we're coming up on the drop zone," the pilot announced over the cargo plane's intercom.

Kim looked up from the homework she was working on then eagerly stuffed her textbooks away in her backpack.

"We'll be ready," she called out in reply as she stood and stretched, the seats in the hold not conducive for a good posture. Turning this way and that to remove some kinks, she smiled down at her snoozing boyfriend. One who could collapse and sleep anywhere. She adjusted her stance as the plane banked sharply, the angle giving her a clear view out the window. She appreciated the Mexican coast far below. It all looked so idyllic, just miles and miles of sandy beaches bordering the vibrant blue of the ocean.

She waited for the jet to level out then gently shook Ron.

"…Mnky's… nooo…!" Ron murmured as he curled up into a tighter ball without waking.

"Ron!" Kim said as she leaned down and took his hand, her slothful companion shivering in his sleep. There was no reply from him, yesterday's encounter with Monkey Fist clearly giving him nightmares. _This calls for emergency action!_ She knelt down and put her lips to his ear, and whispered, "Naco!"

Ron's eyes snapped open as he sat up, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"Did someone say _naco?"_ he asked, looking around.

"Naco!" Rufus exclaimed as he poked his head out of Ron's pants pocket.

"I thought we could get some on the way home," Kim replied as she passed him his parachute.

"Ohh, yeah!"

"You know… we could get some lunch while we're here, instead?"

"But, KP, they don't have a single Bueno Nacho in the whole country!" He threw his hands in the air. "Hello, it's Mexico! They should have one on every street corner!"

Ron, it's not what real Mexican food is like–"

"KP, their name is Bueno Nacho! You can't get more Mexican than that!"

Kim sighed and dropped the topic. It was one she was never going to win.

~o~

"Three - two - one - go!" Kim announced, and with a huge grin on her face she took a short run and leaped out the back of the plane. She quickly glanced back to make sure Ron was with her, and as he joined her in flight, she turned her gaze back to the world below.

 _It doesn't get better than this_ , she thought, as the thrill of free falling kicked in.

It was an easy descent, unlike past missions. No henchmen or flying mutants to worry about. She angled for a safe distance from the beach, the ground approaching at a furious rate. She waited as long as she dared before pulling the ripcord, feeling the jerk as the parachute opened, slowing her descent.

 _Touchdown!_

She immediately bundled up her chute in her backpack, looking around as Ron landed with a muffled cry. Somehow he had ended up with his pants around his ankles and the cord of his parachute wrapped about his feet. She shook her head with a smile, and wandered over to help.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said as he finally stood free. "I swear it was out to get me!"

"Oh, Ron," she said sweetly, kissing him on the lips.

"Ah-heh… booyah!" he said as he slipped an arm around Kim's waist.

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.  
Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.

Kim leaned against Ron as she brought her Wrist Kimmunicator up, and with the press of a button she had Wade on-screen.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Not good, Kim. We definitely need that information from Shego, and there's only a few hours left before the nuclear power station goes critical."

"Don't worry, I'll get the info out of her. One way or another!"

"And then we'll catch some surf and get some rays," Ron pipped up as he pulled a beach towel out of his backpack and slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

Kim and Wade both looked at Ron, each with an eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, guys! It's summer and we're in Canćun. We _have_ to party!"

"Actually, I've found out that the beach you're at is–" Wade started to say.

"It's okay, Wade. I've got this," Kim said.

"No, what I meant is–"

"I'll let you know as soon as I've got the intel. Kim out."

"But–"

Kim switched her Kimmunicator off then turned a serious eye on her boyfriend.

"Ron, we're heading straight home after this. We've got to study for our exam on Monday."

"Too much study is bad for you, KP. Plus I've got the new expansion for Zombie Mayhem to finish!"

"Not this weekend," Kim replied shaking her head. "I promised your dad I'd help you study, and I'm not going to let him or you down!"

"But, Canćun–?"

"Not this mission."

"Zombies–?"

"Definitely not."

"Movies–?"

"Another time."

"Awww…"

Kim led her dejected boyfriend across the road and into the line of trees bordering the beach beyond. Within the safety of the foliage she and Ron removed their mission clothes, beachwear underneath. She had opted for a plain red bikini, while Ron was wearing some blue patterned board shorts. She looped a towel around his neck, then one for herself, and donning a pair of sunglasses, she nodded that they were ready to infiltrate the beach and find Shego.

"Let's go!" she said, dropping into mission mode.

She breathed in deeply as they advanced, the sea air invigorating. While the fate of a whole country hung in the balance, there was no need to rush. Running would come later, along with the inevitable fighting when they found Shego. With her mind on the upcoming battle, she paid no attention to a passing sign and its 'do's' and 'dont's'.

 _Shego's going to be really annoyed that we've crashed another of her getaways._

A short distance later they left the cover of the trees, the beach stretching away before them. This, however, was the last thing on their minds. Kim's jaw dropped, and Ron's eyes went wide.

 _A nudist beach!_ Kim thought, her cheeks reddening. Everywhere she looked there was not a scrap of clothing to be seen. Zilch, zip, nada.

"Aw, yeah! The Ron Man is all for the au naturel."

Kim turned to find Ron with his board shorts already off.

"Ron!" she squeaked, spinning about. "What are you doing?"

"When in Rome, KP!"

Kim's stared at nothing, her thoughts in turmoil. Sure, she was used to some exhibitionism as a cheerleader, but this was going above and beyond. And yes, she and Ron had always gotten changed while they were on a mission together, but they always faced away from each other while doing so. Her issues also went deeper than that. She knew some thought her attractive, but she was well-aware that she did not have enough here or too much there. So stripping and parading around naked in front of a beach full of strangers was a nightmare come true.

"C'mon, KP!" Ron called out from some distance behind her.

 _No, no, no!_ she thought as she resolutely stood her ground, refusing to turn around. _I am not walking around a– a nudist beach… with my boyfriend!_

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and then Ron was there.

 _H-He's completely naked, and standing right behind me!_

"What's the matter, KP?" he asked, stepping in front of her.

Ron's face filled her vision, his baby blue eyes full of concern. Her gaze naturally drifted down his bare chest, her curiosity making it inch lower.

 _NO!_ She slammed her eyes shut at the thought of seeing everything her boyfriend had to offer, in all its Jewish glory. It was too much for her brain to handle. "Ron. Towel. Now!"

"Oh? Ahh… okay." After a few seconds, he said, "Better?"

She cracked an eyelid, breathing a sigh of relief at the covering wrapped around his waist.

"Much!" she replied taking his hands. "I love you, Ron. I do! But I'm not ready for–" _Us to be this close!_ She took a deep breath and soldiered on. "I'm not comfortable with… this!" She gestured at the many beachgoers and their lack of clothing. Biting her lip, she willed him to understand her misgivings.

"Oh? Um… sure, KP. I guess, I can see why– Aheh. We _should_ save a little mystery for the ol' Ron Machine, hey?" He wrapped Kim in a hug, his loving embrace doing a lot to assuage her nerves. "So, want me to go and look for Shego while you wait here?"

She went all gooey inside, it was one of the bravest things he had ever offered to do for her.

 _Shego's MY nemesis! I can't let him go alone, can I?_ Her mind quickly distilled all the scenarios down into two probable outcomes. _If she spots him and runs… she's gone. If she spots him and attacks… he'll be injured!_ She grit her teeth, fighting against her prudish nature. _It's too dangerous for him to go alone, but…_

Like a light coming on in a dark room, a compromise scenario came to her.

 _Oh no!_

~o~

 _I can do this! I'm eighteen now! I can do this!_ Kim silently chanted to herself as she stood behind Ron. They were back to back, and even Rufus had been made to look at the trees instead of her.

 _I can do this! Just me! I can do this!_

Time ticked away…

 _I can do this!_

She clenched her jaw and reached along her back and took hold of the knot in her bikini top. Without any fanfare it came undone, then she was bare chested before the elements. Out in public. Where anyone could see.

 _Oh geez!_

Her thudding heart was louder than the wind and the waves as she slid her fingers under her bikini bottoms. And she stopped. A will that had defeated super villains and thwarted aliens fought with her base nature. She bit her lip as the sea breeze caressed her exposed breasts, and closing her eyes, she slipped the last of her bathing suit off and stood up.

 _Oh geez! Oh geez! Oh geez!_

"H-Here," she said, passing her bikini over her shoulder to Ron. She did not want to let go, but she somehow managed to relax her grip as it was taken. She quickly grabbed the large towel and sunglasses that were handed back, and with her hands shaking, she slipped the towel around her neck and donned the dark shades.

"KP–"

Kim froze, as along the path came a husband and a wife, and they were naked and kitted out for a day at the beach. Ron and Rufus gave them a friendly wave, receiving one in return. Kim stood there blushing from head to toe, barely able to give them a perfunctory nod as they passed.

To Kim's horror, the woman whispered something to the man, and as he kept going, she walked back to Kim.

"It's okay to be a bit shy at first," the woman said. "But once you get used to it, it's the best feeling in the whole world." She gave Kim a friendly smile, then left to catch up with her husband.

"…Thank you…" Kim managed to say, receiving a wave in reply. She swallowed and finally started to breathe again. The way the husband and wife had looked at her and Ron, not even batting an eye or ogling them in any way. It had all been so normal. And if that was the general response…

 _Yeah, I can do this, now!_ "Okay, Ron. I'll be back soon."

"You know, KP, it's a shame I'm not going with you. I was totally looking forward to seeing you and Shego fight."

"Ron, you've seen us fight dozens of times." She thought about his strange comment as she straightened her towel. _Nooo way!_ She raised a hand to smack him, but stopped. He could so easily turn around at such an action. "You want to watch us wrestle without any clothes on, don't you?"

"Think about how awesome it's going to be, KP! It'll be up there with the Steel Toe/Pain King: the Grudginator tour! It could even rival Ivy and Harley's battle from Bricks of Fury: the Final Brickening in its bodaciousness."

"Ron, they were practically naked and covered in baby oil for their entire fight!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"It was a cinematic masterpiece, never to be equaled." He let out a deep sigh of appreciation. "Truly a great time to be alive!"

"Men!" Kim humphed, and with that she stomped off to the beach.

~o~

"Rufus, it's so not fair!" Ron said to his shoulder companion as he laid his towel out on the sandy ground. "Kim and Shego are about to have the battle of the century, and no one's ever going to see it!" He was naked once again as he sat down with a thump, dropping his backpack beside him.

"Uh-huh, yeah!" Rufus replied as he did a few martial arts strikes in the air.

"It's a crime in its unfairness!" Ron said, pouting big time.

Rufus patted Ron's neck in sympathy, then jumped down. He had spotted the one thing that would cheer Ron up.

"Cheese?" Rufus asked, offering up a slice of cheddar.

"Sorry, Rufus, ol' pal. I'm just not in the mood for anything right now."

Rufus squeaked in alarm, whiskers twitching. This was serious. He looked to where Kim had gone, back to Ron, then at a trouser leg poking out of the bag. He dived inside and came out holding Ron's phone.

"Ta-da!" Rufus chirped, but it elicited no response as Ron failed to even look. He placed a paw on Ron's back then scampered away, phone in hand.

 **~o0o~**

There we go, my first attempt at giving Ron some proper dialogue in one of my stories. And Rufus as well, now that I think about it.

The inspiration for the story came from a deviantArt image by Fnbman. It had Shego trying to convince Kim to join her on a nudist beach, and I took it from there.

~o0o~


	2. An Impossible Decision

**~o0o~**

 _Oookay, I'm walking out into public and I'm completely naked!_ Kim thought as she left the safety of the treeline and walked out onto the beach. _It's… like when Ron and I switched bodies and I refused to look, at anything!_ She stiffened her resolve. _I'm older now, and thousands of innocent lives are relying me!_

She kept her gaze elevated as much as she could while she scanned for a pale green figure. Mid-morning on a warm, sunny day had turned this secluded getaway into the place to be, the area quite crowded. She noted there were more tourists than locals, but none had the signature color she was looking for.

 _Be calm! Be calm! Be calm! It's just everyone looking! I'm so glad I shaved this morning!_

She took a step, then another, sporting a full-body blush as she forced herself to walk forwards. It was a unique experience being out and about without any clothes on, but she was far too tense and nervousness to enjoy it. Senses on high alert, she took in the wonderful smell of coconut oil, and glancing down, she instantly became aware of her obvious tan lines. They shouted that she was new. She clenched her hands around her towel and thanked her lucky stars for the anonymity of the sunglasses. They weren't much, but it was a lifeline she desperately clung too.

 _Please don't look at me_ , she thought as she passed a group of sunbathers. _Eep!_ She increased her pace, very aware that walking away gave everyone just as good a view as walking towards.

She sighed in relief as she reached the water's edge, feeling like she had just run a marathon. She paddled in the waves, the refreshing spray helping against the overzealous sun. With the barrier of the ocean at her back, she double checked the crowd.

 _Right. Okay. She's not here_. She looked up and down the beach, both ways identical. _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_. And she set off in a random direction as chosen by fate.

After a while she relaxed a bit, enough that she could pay more attention to her surroundings. The beach was filled with people of all shapes and sizes, all nationalities, and yet her path seemed to pass all the incredibly hot guys. She tried to stay strong, but her gaze kept wandering to where it shouldn't. She was familiar with what a hunky, naked man looked like. Even what an attractive woman looked like. She wasn't a nun or a holier than thou superhero. At heart she was a teenage girl with the Internet, and she knew what she liked to watch. That was the crux of the matter. Real life. It was far more intense than a computer screen.

She was red faced and flustered by the time she had scouted the beach, twice.

 _Too many– Too many cute guys!_ She shyly glanced over her shoulder at a young Adonis, his abs and huge endowment screaming 'climb me'. She turned away before they made eye contact, staring intensely at the ocean. _No! Bad Kim! I'm with Ron_ …She splashed some water on her face, it helped, the drops running down her heated skin. She clenched her eyes shut and pushed away all thoughts of sexy men, and latched onto her more immediate concern.

 _Where could she be? Maybe, Wade was… wrong?_ She shook her head. _That's crazy talk! She's here, somewhere!_ Pondering her options, she noticed a couple disappearing up into the surrounding dunes.

 _She does like her privacy._

A minute later, as fate would have it, she spotted a green foot. She actually breathed a sigh of relief on finding her quarry, and that was something she had never expected to associate with Shego. She stealthily retreated before she was detected, and activated her wrist kimmunicator - voice mode only.

"Wade, I've found her. I'm going in. I'll contact you with the info when I'm done!"

"Okay, Kim. Good luck!" Wade replied.

She headed back up the sand dune, and there it was, the tingly excitement that came whenever she was about to face Shego. It had been muted by her state of undress, but now it was back in full force.

 _Yeah, she's goin' down! Then I'm getting some clothes on!_

~o~

"Give it up, Shego. There's nowhere to run–!" Kim called out as she ran over the hillock and into the secluded hollow. She slid to a halt on the sandy surface, her eyes wide. She had been so nervous about her own lack of attire that she had failed to take into account that Shego would be the same, and she was.

 _OH–!_ Kim thought, her jaw dropping.

Shego was lying face down on a large, black and green beach blanket, with her head turned away and her hair casually brushed to the side. She was completely nude. Abundantly nude. So much pale green skin on display. Kim knew that Shego had a gorgeous figure, and now she was getting a better view than she had ever seen before. Her eyes travelled up and down that impressive physique, her gaze lingering on Shego's long, toned legs, the pert cleft of her buttocks, and the wonderful curve of her hips. She certainly should not be staring at the well-rounded parts that were hidden by the towel. Individually, Shego's natural attributes were enviable, packaged together they made Kim nervous in an unfamiliar way.

She watched as a hand rose and flipped her off, it was the only sign that Shego had acknowledged her arrival. It snapped Kim out of her daze, and she was shocked. She had never spaced out like that before.

 _Um_ … "Surrender…!" Kim announced, though it was far less forceful than she intended.

"G't l'st, Kim'e!" Shego mumbled, still not moving.

Kim clenched her firsts and stormed forwards, stopping by some large shopping bags next to Shego. She could not - would not - hit a defenseless person.

 _Do I shake her to get her attention…?_ she thought, eyeing a shoulder. This was all so out of character. Shego attacked her or she attacked Shego, they did not calmly wait next to each other. She dropped her towel and crouched down next to all that beautiful, pale green skin, and reached out.

"Touch me and die!" Shego growled.

 _There she is_ , Kim thought, pulling her hand back. She smiled at the grumpy response, knowing that things were getting back to normal. "Shego, I–"

"Look, just fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Sorry, can't."

"Dr. D is visiting his mom, and I'm on a break. There's no reason for you to be annoying me!"

Kim knelt on the soft sand and let her mere presence do the work for her, watching the muscles on those finely sculptured shoulders tense. It was going to be close. Shego was either going to explode or complain, and if Kim got the right reaction then she could make this unexpected ceasefire work.

"Just gooo!" Shego whined.

 _Bingo!_ Kim thought in celebration. "You know I wouldn't be here unless it was serious. I just need–"

"Don't care!"

"It's really, really important!"

"On holiday!"

"It won't take long."

"Vacation!"

"I've got all day."

With an annoyed groan Shego finally moved. It seemed to involve a lot of swearing as she turned to face Kim, until a well-manicured eyebrow shot up.

 _Oh!_ Kim thought, remembering. _No clothes._ She could feel a major blush coming on, but managed to control it somewhat. Being naked in front of your nemesis was not something you could ever prepare for.

"Why, Kimmie, have all my Christmases' come early?" Shego asked, a massive Cheshire grin adorning her face.

"Whatever! Can we skip the banter for once? I've come for–"

"Ah-ah-ahh!" She held up a finger. "Still don't care."

"Are you going to let me ask, or are you going to continue to be annoying?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, Pumpkin." She rolled onto her side and sat up, tossing her sunglasses aside.

Kim got to her feet, following Shego's movements so there was no chance of being blindsided. She did however refuse to look at the green body on display. It left her staring at Shego's face. No lower, or she would be seeing way too much. Shego on the other hand had no such qualms, as she unabashedly looked Kim up and down. She licked her lips, a rumble of appreciation sounding low in her throat.

"My-my, Kimmie. You _have_ grown up!" Her gaze moved lower. "And so smooth, too!"

 _Oh, geez!_ Kim thought, the sideways compliments hitting like a bullet to the brain. _I- I really should have expected the teasing_.

She took a step back as Shego effortlessly flowed to her feet, appreciating the flexing muscles along her shapely figure. Full, soft breasts rose into view, and down between green thighs, some neatly trimmed curls. Shego was Aphrodite rising from the waves, but the fire in her eyes was wholly devilish.

Shego stepped forwards, smirking. Kim took a defensive step back.

 _That look,_ Kim thought. _She's not going to attack, but what's she thinking?_

She turned as Shego walked around her, maintaining eye contact. It felt like she was being hunted, as if she were prey. It made no sense. And the expression on Shego's face was one she had never seen before, from anyone. It made her extremely wary. She had already put it out of her mind that they were naked, just focusing on the strange dance that they were now engaged in.

She adjusted her stance, feet moving here, angling an arm there, their skin glistening in the midday sun.

She saw a familiar twitch and grabbed Shego's hand as it reached her. Surprisingly she held her own, when they both knew Shego had the superior strength. She stared into emerald eyes that showed no malice, and that confused her. She adjusted her grip, feeling that abnormally warm skin beneath her fingers, softer than she remembered. It was already a weird, one-of-kind type of day, so she took a leap of faith and relaxed her hold.

 _It's risky, but… I need to know what's up! Then I can get the intel from her._

She stood there as a pale green hand came down on her shoulder, Shego's touch surprisingly light. There was no burst of green or surprise attack, and the breath she had been holding in slowly escaped. She let out a soft moan as she was gently massaged, Shego's touch like a lightning rod for all the tenseness in her body. Sensitive skin flared in response, and she swore she could feel the individual whorls on Shego's fingertips. She closed her eyes as dextrous fingers worked their magic on her neck. It felt so good, so needed, though a small part of her realized that this was not how a hero and villain interacted.

She gasped as Shego leaned against her. Sensory overload. Bare breasts pressed against her back as an arm slipped about her waist, their hips melding together.

"You've got a stunning ass!" Shego whispered, her hot breath wafting across Kim's ear.

Kim was so shocked that she instinctively leaped away, landing with her hands raised and ready for combat.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kim exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? You!" Shego replied.

 _WHAT?!_ She took a step back. "Are you crazy?! We are _not_ having s-sex!"

"Of course we are. You need me, for whatever do-gooder reason you're here for. And I…" She raked her gaze up and down Kim. "I certainly want you!"

"Not happening!"

"Why?"

"I– We– It–" Kim spluttered in reply as she tried to give voice to the many reasons dancing in her head. She realized too late that she had not said no. It was a very important word in such a topic. It was an opening in her wall of denial, and the mischievous grin from Shego told her as such.

"Look, just because we're naked, together, and alone, doesn't mean anything's going to happen!"

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, you just listed all the reasons it _will_ happen!"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Doy! Never said I wanted a relationship."

"I'm not into girls!"

"Don't believe you, but also don't care!"

"We're out in public!"

"Secluded."

"Beach!"

"I have a room."

"I'm only eighteen!"

"And all mine!"

It felt like she was arguing with Ron, as if there was no reasonable response she could offer. She stamped her foot in annoyance, this whole ridiculous conversation making her uncomfortable and wanting to lash out. It had nothing to do with Shego's insinuations or what she may fantasize about, sometimes, in private.

"No! Just, no! Never going to happen! No way!" Kim said.

"Oh, we will!" Shego replied, with utter confidence. "And you know why?" She did not wait for an answer. "Because, you're a hero!"

 _That… doesn't make any sense?_

"Ciao, Kimmie. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm not going to miss my special time with Carlos."

"Wait!" She held up a hand. "You can't just go?"

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Pumpkin! This is Mexico, and you and your Scooby Squad have no jurisdiction here. Want to see what the local policía will do if I call for help? What will happen if I tell them that an American has illegally come into their country to interrogate someone on holiday?"

Kim stood there fuming with impotence, knowing that Shego was right. She had expected her to fight, not to play the international law card.

"Just answer my damn question!" Kim yelled.

"Happy to, once you agree to be my dirty little whore for the afternoon."

Kim stared back at her with wide eyes, mouth open. Unconventional, that was why the governments of the world hired Kim Possible. She got the job done in her own unique way. No loss of life, no fanfare, in and out as she saved the day. Shego's indecent proposal went above and beyond anything she had ever been asked to do. It highlighted the bane of the hero, sacrificing oneself for the greater good.

"Why on earth would you ask that!?" Kim demanded.

"Because I can," Shego replied, then she pointedly leered at Kim. "And because I've always wanted too!"

 _The cute nicknames, all these years! I've practically gift wrapped myself for her!_ "People are going to _die_ if you don't help!"

"Villain, remember? So, quid pro quo, and your problem is solved."

 _She's so- so evil! But what do I do?_ She paced up and down as she tried to find a way around Shego's ultimatum. _Can I? Should I? Why am I even thinking about this?!_ She glanced at Shego, receiving a wink in reply. _She's so damn confident she'll get her way!_

"You're hot, when you're flustered, Kimmie. Can't wait!"

Kim poked her tongue out.

"Don't wear it out, Cupcake. You'll be needing it in about." She mimicked checking a watch. "Five minutes!"

Kim gaped at Shego then spun about blushing furiously at the imagery.

"So hot!"

Kim glared over her shoulder at Shego, then brought up her kimmunicator as it beeped. It was an urgent message from Wade to let her know the situation had suddenly turned dire. She had run out of time, and now there was no other option. No way to grill Shego for the information she needed. Beating and pummeling each other had worked so well in the past, but today it had failed her.

 _I- I don't have a choice!_

"So, ready to surrender that gorgeous, flexible, eighteen year old body for the cause?"

 _No…! Please!_ Her heart was in her mouth as she looked up, chest tightening. "…Okay…" she whispered, in utter defeat.

"What was that, Cupcake?"

"I said, okay! A- A quickie, here and now. In exchange for your–"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Shego said, victory in her eyes. "You and me, our first time. It's going to be special. Damn it's going to be special!" She waved a hand at her shopping bags. "Bon appetit, Mon Chéri."

Kim walked over to the bulging bags feeling like she was out of her body. Being a true hero had never weighed on her soul so much. She would do anything to save someone in trouble, but she had never pictured it going down like this. Or going down at all.

 _I-I'm going to have sex! With a girl! With Shego!_

"Mmm, you really do have a gorgeous ass. I can't wait to spread those cheeks and fuck it!" Shego said from behind.

"M-My ass!?"

"It's International Women's Day, Kimmie. How else do you celebrate it?" She blew a kiss at Kim's shapely rear. "Everything in the red bag was for Carlos, now it's all for you!"

Kim went pale as she lifted out a leather harness and its various attachments, followed by a bottle of lubricant and other sex toys. She knew what some of them were for, but most were things she had never dwelled upon. Her normal fantasies had always been of a warm, hard cock inside her as she made love to her man. Not a lubed up silicone phallus deep in her ass, from a girl. A villain. Shego.

"Well, Cupcake," Shego purred as she stepped up behind Kim and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, "shall we head back to my hotel room and get started on your… payment?"

Kim pushed Shego away and backed up. It was too much too soon. Agreeing to have sex and actually following through with it were two different things. She clenched and unclenched her hands, eyes darting about as she processed what was coming. She was going to be intimate with someone for the first time. And it wasn't with Ron.

 _It's with… her!_

She looked at Shego, her nemesis standing there without a worry in the world.

 _Thousands are depending on me, and I- I can't! I CAN'T!_ She collapsed to the sand, her face distraught. Fingers touched her shoulder but she was far too gone to care. "I can't do it, Shego!" She choked back a sob, her chest heaving. "They're all going to die, and I- I can't…!" She looked up into a concerned face, her anything's possible for a Possible mantra in tatters. "I've never– I haven't–"

"You've never had sex?" Shego asked, incredulously.

Kim simply nodded in reply, unable to keep her tears at bay.

"Fuck!" Shego exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she stormed away.

~o~

Kim sat there with her head bowed, bangs covering her face as she let the tears fall. She could hear Shego stomping about, muttering to herself. She dug her fingers into her thighs as she snuffled back the worst of her emotions, not knowing where to go from here. What had happened and why, she did not know, but she now held out some hope that Shego would change her mind and just give her the information she required.

"Sorry," Shego said from nearby.

Kim wiped her nose, wondering if she had heard that right. Shego never apologized. Never.

"I thought you were just being a tease and playing hard to get with all the sexual tension bullshit."

"I wasn't."

"I know that, now. Honestly, Kimmie. We thought you'd been having sex for years. What, with your specialist, adventuring lifestyle and all, we– I assumed you'd been humping whoever, morning, noon and night."

"We?"

"All the villains."

"Oh."

Kim did not react as Shego kneeled in front of her, brushing the tousled hair from her face. A hand cupped her cheek. So gentle. And her gaze was raised into vibrant, emerald eyes. She blinked away her tears as she looked at the caring, understanding face above, and for the first time saw the hero buried within. Before Shego had fallen into evil, her angelic wings buried beneath layers of cynicism and spite.

Shego opened and closed her mouth, then bit her lip. It was so cute. She also looked uncertain, and that was a first for Kim.

The kiss … was unexpected, and caught Kim completely off-guard. She froze, all her troubles and fears trumped by the feeling of pale green lips against her own. It was over before she could fully register it, yet it had been so soft, so different. She swallowed, her cheeks heating up from the intimate action.

"Still with me? Shego quietly asked.

Kim touched her tingling lips, still not believe what had just happened. Even stranger was the fact that she was not freaking out. She had been overwhelmed at being intimate with Shego, but a kiss from her had calmed her down. It left her feeling confused. She was not sure what was going on in her own head, and even weirder was the total change in Shego's behavior.

 _She's almost a different person._ She flashed a tentative smile. "Yeah, I'm still here." She brought her hand back up to her still tingling lips. "Why?"

"To help, in my own way. And in the hope that you'll trust me, maybe just this once?"

 _Trust?_ It was not a word she normally associated with Shego. There was a mutual respect between the two of them, but that was as far as it went. _Or am I overthinking it? She's kinda into me, I know that now. And she has saved my life on more than one occasion. I guess… I can?_ She nodded her head, still wary.

"I'm going to show you something, then we'll see where we go from there, okay?"

"Um, Okay."

Strong arms effortlessly lifted her up and placed her on the large beach blanket, then Shego sat beside her. In all their hullabaloo she had once again forgotten that they were both naked. It was rammed home as Shego placed a warm hand on her chest, right between her bare breasts. Shego's touch was hotter than any plasma, the feeling of those fingers searing their way into her mind.

"Sh-Shego!" she exclaimed, grabbing the hand.

"Shhh, trust me," Shego replied. "Just relax and let your body talk to you, Cupcake."

 _What's she mean by– Ohh…!_

A warm mouth adroitly captured a virgin nipple, the sensation spiraling down Kim's spine then back up into her brain. All thoughts shut down. And her body responded on its own as it arched into Shego's lips, needing more.

 _Ron!_ she guiltily thought, then. _Trust!_ The two ideals battled away in her head as her trembling hands cupped Shego's face. She should to stop this. She did not want it to end. Thoughts of Ron warred with hormones and sudden want. That it was Shego. A girl. Fluttered away. She had moved beyond all that.

 _No, I can't! Ron!_

It had to stop, but it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. Making out, foreplay, sex, whatever you wanted to call it, was good. Everyone knew that. And her innocent teenage fantasizing about it paled in comparison to the real thing. She caught her breath as Shego pulled away, a brief respite, then Shego's mouth descended to her neglected breast. An erect gem captured and teased, as it began all over again.

She let out a long, whimpering moan, unable to hold it in.

She writhed, and twisted beneath Shego. It felt so good. The glorious sensations only getting stronger and more intense. She slid her hands into raven-black hair, fingers twisting and curling in that luxurious mane.

It suddenly stopped. Too soon. And Shego sat up.

Kim panted for breath as she looked into emerald eyes, a silent communication passing between them.

"Told you," Shego said.

Kim nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She had barely been touched, and yet her soul ached for more. She dragged her hands down her face, her tanned skin covered in sweat. Shego had opened her eyes to something bigger, and she was unsure how to handle this newfound enlightenment.

She bit her lip as pale green fingers lightly stroked her stomach, twitching as they traced their way up and down her thigh. She felt her legs wanting to part, and there was only one inevitable outcome to such an action.

 _W-We can't! It's wrong! Sh-She's a villain!_

"Would you like me to continue?" Shego asked, her tone soft and sultry.

Kim's heart skipped a beat at the offer and she went to yell 'no', but she was stopped as parts of her screamed 'yes'. It was totally wrong for so many reasons, but now her thoughts were in turmoil. She looked away, confused. She drew in a shuddering breath as Shego inched closer, taking in her unique scent, the unnatural warmth of her body, and the delicate swirl of those fingers along her sensitive skin.

She swallowed and turned back to say 'no, that enough was enough.'

"Yes!"

Kim's mouth open and closed at what she had said. It had just come out. Her desires overriding common sense and decency. Nerves warred with whatever else was going on in her mind, and she could only watch as Shego straddled her waist, amazingly soft breasts brushing against her own.

She stared up into lust filled eyes, and then Shego leaned down for a passionate kiss.

 _Oh–!_

~o0o~

Ron sat up and looked around as he heard a terrible ruckus heading his way. He watched as Rufus came into view through the undergrowth, his small companion dashing towards him on all fours. Swooping in behind the mole rat were half-a-dozen seagulls, their beady eyes on their escaping meal. Ron automatically raised his knees, and Rufus dived under the welcoming protection.

Rufus turned and shook an angry paw at the birds, the two of them watching the gulls fly away.

"There you are, Little Buddy. I wondered where you'd scampered off too," Ron said.

"Kim," Rufus chittered, panting hard.

"Oh? Hey, good idea. I'm glad someone was watching out for her."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"Is she okay? She's been gone for ages."

"Fine."

"And the fight? How bodaciously epic was it?"

Rufus looked along the beach then back at Ron, unsure how to best describe the interaction between the two women. He shrugged and grabbed a cheese slice as it was offered.

"Total bummer," Ron said in disappointment. He tilted his head, remembering something. "Hey, you haven't seen my phone, have you?"

"Uh-uh," Rufus replied, nervously scratching his head.

Ron sighed and settled down with Rufus by his side, the two of them quietly watching the comings and goings on the beach. Just a naked man and his naked mole rat waiting for Kim to return.

~o0o~

Kim stumbled out of Shego's hotel room dressed in some long, black jeans and an overly large, dark green t-shirt. She was working the disheveled look in her borrowed clothes, complete with mussed up hair. Glancing back inside, she closed the door and collapsed against it, free at last.

 _That is NOT going in my mission report!_ she thought, her body still humming in ecstasy.

It had been … indescribable. She had succumbed to Shego's want, and become a willing, eager participant as Shego did such wonderful things to her. Bent and taken in every position imaginable, she had begged for more. Shego had been all too willing to comply as they spun from room to room, and had made good on her promise involving Kim's ass. There Kim was tender, not sore, in a place she never dreamed she would enjoy. She was also covered in hickeys, bite marks and scratches, a testament to her lover's enthusiasm. Shego had also been amazingly caring throughout, holding her as she came down from the most intense, mind-blowing orgasms of her life.

She pushed off the wall and headed for the hotel lobby, and before too long she was on the beach and heading back to Ron. Her boyfriend. The one she had just cheated on to save thousands of lives.

 _So I liked it!_ She stared at the sky and sighed. _I can get past this. Compartmentalize! What happens on a mission, stays on a mission! Right?_ She shook her head as a memory took over, the feel of the strap-on moving in and out of her ass as Shego thrust against her hips. Her joyous cries, as she moaned for it too never stop. _Argh!_ _Why'd it have to feel so good?_ She slapped her face. _C'mon, forget it! It was just sex. Meaningless … incredibly hot … sex…!_

She brought up her kimmunicator to let Ron know she was on her way, and saw the time.

 _Four hours!? I– We– For the whole afternoon?_

She had completely lost track of the time, and was surprised and a little worried that Ron had not tried to contact her.

 _I hope he's okay_ , she thought, dialing.

~o0o~

Shego opened her eyes at an annoying sound.

"Whazzat…?" she muttered, blearily.

She was worn out, unbelievably relaxed and completely satiated. A first. Kim every bit as amazing as she had fantasized about. The one thing she had not taken into account was the girl's boundless energy. She had expected a wham bam thank you ma'am, but Kim had turned the tables. Their love making as much a battle for dominance as for sexual pleasure.

 _She's a fuckin' energizer bunny on steroids!_ She licked her lips, tasting Kim. _Yeah, happy International Women's Day to me!_

She lazily rolled off the couch and stood up, looking around for the source of the irritating ringing. She located it on a table out on her balcony, the vibrating phone definitely not one of hers. Though, it did look familiar. There were also bird feathers scattered all over the patio, showing her that something had gone down.

 _I guess we were having too much fun to notice whatever happened out here. Another first._

An eyebrow shot up as she saw Kim's name and face on the incoming call screen.

 _Ronnie, you dirty little perv!_

She let the call go to voicemail, then keyed in Ron's PIN number from past experience. Up flashed two messages. One from Kim, letting him know she was safe and off liaising with Shego for a while. The other was from Wade, informing him that Kim had acquired the information.

 _Liaising?_ she thought in amusement. _That's one way to think of hot sex._ She deleted the messages because she could, then checked for incriminating evidence, and there it was, their afternoon together in glorious high-definition video.

 _Ohh… YES!_

She grinned, so many devious ideas coming to mind.

 _Kimmie, I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!_

 **~o0o~**

International Women's Day - as celebrated in Deadpool(the movie)

A thank you to King in Yellow for reminding of something I had forgotten.

I'm still pondering whether to do a third and final chapter or leave it here. I'm not sure it needs another, but I'll see what the reviewers think.

A quick addendum. The 11th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards are currently underway on the Kim Possible Duscussion Forum. Go, nominate someone, and have fun.

~o0o~


End file.
